Ankylosaurus
Ankylosaurus was like a tank, with lots of thick, bony armor on its body. It also had a nasty weapon, a heavy club on the end of its tail, which it could swing around and smash into an attacking dinosaur. There probably weren't many creatures, even a big Tyrannosaurus rex, who would want to mess with this formidable species. As a defensive creature, Ankylosaurus was one of nature's most perfect designs. It was almost impervious to being bitten from above and its long, strong tail muscles would have been able to swing its club with great force, however, the tail wasn't too flexible and could only swing 45 degrees in each direction. There is very little fossil material from this dinosaur - it was apparently the last and largest of this family of armored dinosaurs. It walked fairly upright on all four legs, carrying its tail off the ground and it is theorized that it would drop to the ground when attacked to use its armor as a shield to cover its legs and underbelly. Story Creation Ankylosaurus was successfully recreated by InGen in the lab on Isla Sorna. The ankylosaurs were parented and fed in captivity on the island. The Ankylosaurus clones had a dark tan underbelly with bright red patches on the eyes. It also had faded stripes of purple on its body and its armor was black. For unknown reasons, it was not planned to appear in Jurassic Park. Living in the wild When Hurricane Clarissa struck Isla Sorna, the InGen personnel left the island. The Ankylosaurs were either set free by the workers, broke out on their own or because the storm had damaged fences. Ankylosaurus roamed freely across the island. The Ankylosaurs had to learn to live in the wild. Since they no longer received lysine supplements in their food, they started to eat lysine rich plants. It is unknown how many Ankylosaurs lived on the island, but they were known to have resided in the jungles of the northeast. Isla Sorna Incident (2001) While Billy Brennan and Paul and Amanda Kirby were looking for Dr. Alan Grant and Eric Kirby a small group of Ankylosaurs passed by the forest they were in. Another group of Ankylosaurus was briefly encountered near a river where Dr. Alan Grant and the Kirby family road a boat through. Jurassic World Incident InGen recreated Ankylosaurus for Masrani Global Corporation's new dinosaur zoo Jurassic World on Isla Nublar. These new clones had grayish skin and dark gray armor with white spikes and were 1 meter longer than the first clones created. The Ankylosaurs could be viewed in the Gyrosphere attraction. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) While in the Gyrosphere exhibit, Zach and Gray saw an opening in the perimeter fence and went in where they saw several Ankylosaurs. While in there, the Indominus rex attacked. The Ankylosaurs ran to avoid the fight, hitting the gyrosphere on their way, but the Indominus rex was able to get one, although it put up a fight and even smacked the Indominus rex in the head, but the Indominus rex slashes its legs and flips the Ankylosaurus over and kills it. Abilities Osteoderms Ankylosaurus' armor plates can stop an Indominus' bite and keep it safe. They, however, don't have any osteoderms on their underbelly so an Indominus can snap its' neck. Strength and Combat The Anklyosaurus main combat is their tail club that can break a Gyrosphere and other dinosaur bones. As shown their tail club was strong enough to hurt I.rex but nearly enough to break her bone. Behind the scenes In the storyboard for Jurassic World, the Indominus rex proceeds to eat the Ankylosaurus after she kills it, suggesting that the fight between the two was not going to be in defense nor out of the Indominus' desire to kill it for sport. Category:Dinosaurs